


Goodbye

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On Wayward Son, Gen, Goodbye Supernatural, Heaven, I won't cry I won't cry I won't cry!, I'm not crying I'm just sweating through my eyes, KAZ 2Y5, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 15, Thank you Supernatural, The End, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam and Dean reach the end together, and now they can rest.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Saw where the last ever scene was taking place, and how Sam and Dean were dressed, so I just had to write this. You will most likely cry. Join me. Join me!

“Sammy... since we’re going... I’m glad it’s with you.”

Sam could barely see through his tears and the blood dripping into his eyes, but he reached out, even through the agonies in his body, and held onto Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m glad... glad it’s with you too.”

This was it. This was the end of the story, the end of the road.

The two of them, dying together. Sam found himself missing Jack, missing Castiel, even as his world started to darken.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Thanks.”

“You too, baby bro. You... too.”

Sam and Dean stopped breathing at the same time.

They were in the Impala, on a beautiful sunlit road surrounded by trees of vibrant green. Surprised, Sam looked down at himself. Hadn’t he just died?

And he saw that he was wearing... Wow, he was wearing clothes he hadn’t worn in fifteen years. They felt nice, peaceful.

And beside him was his brother, clothes that of fifteen years ago as well. 2005, when they’d first started hunting together. Where their story truly began.

“This a memory?” Sam asked. “Is this... is this Heaven?”

Dean picked at his clothes, and looked around, and then, to Sam’s surprise he smiled. Smiled so big like Sam had never seen from him before.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

And with the clothes, the memories of their youth washing over them, they didn’t need to check the license plate to know it read _KAZ 2Y5_.

Dean did what he knew to do, and he drove, down the road, until they came to a bridge. A familiar figure in a tan overcoat stood there, wind gently playing with his dark brown hair. Blue eyes held a smile.

Sam grinned as Dean rolled down the window, and said to Cas, “Hey, stranger. Need a ride?”

Cas just smiled and climbed into the Impala with them. He leaned forward to have a hand on each of their shoulders.

Dean drove across the bridge, music suddenly playing from the Impala’s stereo. Sam turned it up, listening to the lyrics and feeling warmth and a sense of home bursting through his chest.

_Carry on, my wayward son_   
_There’ll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don’t you cry no more_

It was over. They could rest now.

They were home.


End file.
